


I see you

by WolfInAStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Draco Malfoy, Blindness, Drarry, Fluff, Harry and Draco, Heterochromia, I promise it has a happy ending, M/M, Minor Mention of Bullying, Multi, Oblivious Harry, Protective Harry, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInAStar/pseuds/WolfInAStar
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his eighth year and finds himself being drawn to Draco after discovering the reason as to why Draco is now blind. He will soon discover that Draco has changed and that, much to his surprise, he enjoys his company.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	I see you

Harry was very much enjoying his treacle tart in peace when he heard the snickers and the whispers. His head shot up to watch what had instigated the interruption to his very (not) nutritious breakfast.

Draco Malfoy was walking through the Great Hall, along with Blaise Zabini on his left and Pansy Parkinson on his right.  
Draco was holding Zabini's and Parkinson's elbows with his hands. He held them in such a way that no one would've noticed that he was holding their elbows instead of their arms. If only it weren't for the gossip.

They quietly made their way into the Slytherin table, apparently not wanting to draw any more attention.

 _Huh, that's new_. Harry thought. That trio not wanting attention was definitely something new to Harry.

-"Serves him right."- a voice Harry didn't recognise said.

-"What did he just say?"- Harry found himself asking.  
Hermione shot him a nervous glance but said nothing.

-"What's the deal with them?"- he asked Hermione once they had finished their breakfast and were walking to their respective class.

-"It seems that Malfoy was hexed by...oh, dear..-Voldemort himself during the war. You know, when he handed you the wand when you _came back to life_."- Hermione explained very quietly.

-"W-what? How..? Why did I not know about this?"- Harry asked rather frantically.

-"His mother grabbed him and apparated them away."- Ron chimed in.

-"But he seemed fine at the trial."- Harry pointed out.

-"Did he?"- Hermione wondered out loud.

-"Yes! I...well.."- Harry ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly. Now that he remembered, Malfoy hadn't look at him once during the trial. Malfoy, Harry recalled, seemed to be frozen on his spot. Realisation hit him,  
-"I guess he wasn't, and nobody mentioned it back then."- Harry sank. Malfoy had lost his sight to help him.

-"You have to understand, Harry. He _is_ a Malfoy, an ex-death eater, and he.."-

-"He proved himself to be better than his family, he had no choice, and ultimately sided with us during the war!"- Harry fumed, interrupting Hermione.

-"I _know_ , Harry. I know. But that's how the Ministry saw it at that time. Anything that might have happened to him during the war does not concern them. And you know he wasn't the only one injured."- Hermione's voice dropped at the end and stared at Ron. Ron waved his hand dismissively.

-"Look, I don't like Malfoy. He's a bloody git and we all know that. But I also don't think that on top of losing his sight, he has to bear with the comments."- Harry said.

-"It's...not just comments, mate."- Ron told him slowly, as if he was worried about Harry's reaction.

-"What do you mean?"- Harry asked confusedly. At that very moment, as if by divine revelation, they heard it. A tripping jinx and someone falling.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to find Draco on the floor, books and papers scattered all around.

-"Death eater scum."- The Ravenclaw that had casted the jinx muttered angrily. To everyone's surprise though, Draco muttered back an apology and Harry decided that he had had enough.

-"Petrificus Totalus!"- He yelled with his wand in hand, effectively freezing the Ravenclaw on his spot.

-"Ron, 'Mione, please bring Headmistress McGonagall."- Harry told them. Hermione and Ron nodded with wide eyes and quickly went to look for McGonagall. Harry sighed tiredly and turned to Malfoy, who was struggling to get his things.

Harry wanted to say something, but bit his lip to keep his mouth shut and started picking up Malfoy's things in silence instead.  
Draco said nothing but kept trying to gather his stuff with a frown on his face.

-"I've got them."- Harry said finally.

Draco tried to glance at his direction and Harry wanted to face-palm himself for not noticing before.

Draco had now heterochromia iridum as a result of the hex. His right eye was still stormy grey, but his left iris was now tinted with a pretty shade of violet.  
Draco barely mumbled something and the papers that Harry had went flying directly into Malfoy's hands.

Harry realised that:  
A. He had been staring up at Malfoy's eyes.  
B. They were both still on the floor.  
C. Malfoy could do wandless magic.

-"Do you...erm..need help?"- Harry asked uncomfortably, noticing how a blush crept upon Malfoy's cheeks.

Draco bit his lip considering his options.  
He just wanted a bit of goddamn peace and instead, he had embarrassed himself in front of Potter.  
He didn't mind the jinx, he knew he deserved every bit of hate he got. That, however, didn't mean that he wasn't angry about it or that it didn't hurt. He also felt royally embarrassed at the fact that Potter now knew about it.

It wasn't really hard to be by himself at Howgarts now that he was blind. The castle's magic guided him through the corridors and helped him out whenever he needed it. Plus, he knew how to do wandless magic.

Draco stood up with a bit of difficulty, but still gracefully.

-"Just let him go, Potter."- Draco said quietly.

-"What?"- Harry asked in disbelief.

-"Honestly, Potter. It was an innocent jinx. Just let him go."- There was something in Malfoy's tone that almost made Harry comply. _Almost_.

-"No."-

Draco scoffed. Potter's hero complex was still intact, then. Or maybe it was the Gryffindorishness in him.  
It irritated Draco. He just wanted to lay low, finish his studies, and move to France.  
He knew that he could've studied at Beauxbatons but it just didn't seem right to him. Hogwarts was his home.

Draco heard steps approaching and he could just feel the earful McGonagall was going to give him for not telling her about this sooner.

Minerva McGonagall came along with Ron, Hermione, Luna, and professor Flitwick.

She un-petrified the student.

-"Mr. Jones, we do not condone any type of bullying here at Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick will arrange your detentions and Ravenclaw will lose 70 points. Go now, and you better hope I don't find out that you did this again to Mr. Malfoy or any other student or I won't be so nice. Flitwick."- Draco couldn't see it, but he could imagine Headmistress McGonagall nodding at professor Flitwick.

Potter might have not notice, because he was absolutely oblivious, but Draco noticed that although McGonagall's voice was firm and apparently calm, there was a light shake in it.  
She was suppressing her anger, Draco assumed. He just didn't understand why would she be angry. He deserved it.  
Then again, it might be a Gryffindor thing.

-"Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak with you alone after your classes. For now, Miss Lovegood will escort you to your classes and for your well-being, don't go off wandering alone. At least for now. I know you're very capable, and that it will be frustrating for you but just hang in there until professor Lupin and I sort this out. We shall make an announcement and...-anyways, you all have class. Off you go."- Minerva said and walked away, muttering something that no one could hear.

Harry felt himself calming down.

-"I...um, could I speak with Potter _alone_ for a moment before we go, Lovegood?"- Draco asked politely as ever. Luna smiled.

-"Alright."- She said softly.

Harry looked at his friends helplessly. Hermione was looking anywhere but at him and Ron just gave him a confused look.

Luna stood in between Ron and Hermione and took them with her, walking backwards a bit.

-"Are you close, Potter?"- Draco asked.

-"Yeah."- Harry said, beside Malfoy. Malfoy nodded and casted a Muffliato.

-"I need a favour. You don't have to do it of course."-

-"What do you need?"- Harry asked.

-"Could you talk with the Headmistress about the announcement? I know that _this_..."- He gestured vaguely with his hands,  
-"Looks bad, but it honestly isn't. I just want to lay low and if she makes the announcement.."- Draco trailed off.  
Harry could only focus on his eyes and how pretty they were.

-"Uh..I'll try. But I know that this is not the first time, Malfoy. I'm not stupid."- Harry said and Malfoy snorted.

-"Fair enough."- He said nevertheless, casting off the muffliato. Luna stepped forward and Draco grabbed her elbow, both of them making their way to Potions.

-"Come on, we have Ancient Runes next and we are already late."- Hermione urged. Harry followed his friends, but couldn't stop thinking about how different the platinum-haired boy with galaxy-like eyes seemed to be now.

**~•~**

-"You have to get up, you _absolute pillock_."- Blaise told Draco, but Draco did not move from his bed.

-"You don't understand! I embarrassed myself in front of him, Blaise!"- Draco said dramatically, burying his face in his hands.

-"Well, at least he'll notice you now. Come on, I'm starving! If you don't get up in the next five seconds, I'm calling Pansy."- That was enough to get Draco to rise from his bed.

-"C'mere."- Blaise told him. Draco followed his voice and Blaise started adjusting his tie for him.

-"What did the doctors said?"- Blaise asked quietly. Draco exhaled shakily. They didn't really talked about Draco's condition because Blaise knew how uncomfortable it made him. Still, watching his friend like this...he couldn't help but ask.

-"They said they can't guarantee anything but they want to try a new magical surgery in January. This one might help if not to regain completely my eyesight, to help me to see in at least 50%." - Draco explained. Blaise hummed in response, because he didn't trust his voice to be steady in that moment,  
-"Breakfast?"- Draco said tentatively when he couldn't feel Blaise's hands any longer.

Blaise got out of his trance.

-"Starving."-

They headed down to breakfast together with Pansy. After everything that had happened, Draco was sure he had been blessed by the heavens with such good friends. Blaise and Pansy cared for him and he cared for them as well.

-"Parkinson, Zabini."- a voice that Draco could recognise everywhere said.

-"My, my. To what do we owe the _pleasure_ , Potter?"- Blaise asked amusedly.

-"I..uh..I need to speak with Malfoy alone."- Harry told him.

-"Oh?"-

-"Just go to breakfast. You said you were starving. I'll be there in a minute."- Draco told them, hoping that Blaise would simply shut up. He was going to murder him if he didn't.

To his relief, Blaise chuckled and said,  
-"Alright, alright! No need to get defensive. M'lady."- Blaise extended his arm to Pansy and Pansy grabbed it gracefully, both of them walking towards the Great Hall.

-"Alright, spit it out."- Draco told Harry. Harry was a bit taken aback but casted a Muffliato first.

-"I talked with Mcgonagall. She reckons the announcement is necessary, but she won't mention you or make any indirects that could possible affect you."- Potter told him. Draco sighed in relief. It was better than nothing.

-"Thank you."- He said sincerely.

Harry's brain short-circuited.

-"Anytime."- He said with difficulty. He stared at Draco until the latter one let out a little noise,  
-"What?"- Harry asked, instinctively checking if anyone was around to hurt Draco.

-"Oh, it's nothing. I just..I told Pansy and Blaise to go without me to the Great Hall. I could go by myself, but if Headmistress McGonagall sees me, I'll never hear the end of it."- Draco groaned.

-"I'll take you."- Harry offered.

-"Are you sure?"- Draco asked with genuine surprise.

-"You do know that I don't hate you, right? Sure, you're irritable, and an arsehole, and an absolute pain.."-

-"Is this going somewhere, Potter?"- Draco scoffed.

-"But I don't hate you. And you don't deserve what's happening to you."-

-"People will talk, Potter. Think about it carefully. You know what? Just call Lovegood and.."-

-"Merlin! People will always talk. Just grab my elbow, you git."- Harry told him. Draco nodded decisively and grabbed Harry's arm ever so gently, searching for his elbow.

His grip tightened a bit when he found it, but it was still a gentle touch. It made Harry dizzy. Uncomfortably dizzy.  
Why was he dizzy?  
What the hell was going on with him?

He shrugged it off and walked Malfoy to the Great Hall. As Draco predicted, their entrance made quite a turmoil. Harry swallowed his embarrassment and guided Draco to the Slytherin table. Parkinson and Zabini received them, sharing identical looks on their faces that Harry couldn't figure out.

-"Thanks."- Draco muttered, apparently as embarrassed as he felt. Harry froze, and without saying anything, he simply nodded and walked to his table.

Draco waited until he couldn't hear Potter's steps...until he couldn't smell Potter's scent of pines and vanilla any longer to smack Blaise. Hard.  
-"Wipe that smirk off of your face. I can _feel_ it."-

-"Ah, the young love."- Blaise sighed.

-"Upendi, Upendi."- Pansy chanted. Pansy, much like Draco's cousin Sirius Black, wanted to piss her parents off and walk away from the pure-blood supremacy legacy. So, she was now taking Muggle Studies and to both Blaise's and Draco's astonishment, she was into muggle films and not any muggle films, _Disney_ films.  
Hence to why she was chanting _Upendi_. If anyone asked, she'd say she was learning a new language, but Draco bloody well knew that she had learned the word from The Lion King II.  
Not that he was going to tell anyone though. Pansy could and would hex the life out of him if someone else found out.

Draco felt someone staring and along with his friend's comments, he couldn't help but blush.

-"Potter's staring at you, right?"- Pansy asked, giving a quick glance to the Gryffindor table. Indeed, Potter was staring at him, trying to be subtle but failing miserably.

-"How can he even notice that sort of stuff? It's not like he can _see_."- Blaise whispered tauntingly, earning a laugh from Pansy and another smack from Draco.

**~•~**

In the months that followed, Harry found himself spending more and more time with Draco. At first, it was sort of awkward.  
Draco would never tell him to leave, or flip him off, or be rude, but he wouldn't talk to Harry unless it was absolutely necessary. He always kept his guard up, Harry assumed.

But Harry James Potter was as stubborn as it gets. And he just wouldn't give up (even if he did it unconsciously), making Draco feel overwhelmed because he was trying very damn hard to get over his Potter-crush.

Harry hadn't even noticed how much time he was actually spending with Draco. He hadn't noticed when he started regularly accompanying Draco to the Slytherin common room (and soon to Draco's dorm). He hadn't noticed that he had learned the password. He hadn't noticed that pretty much all of the Slytherins had gotten used to his presence. He hadn't noticed that he actually enjoyed talking with Zabini and Parkinson as well. He hadn't noticed he had started calling Draco by his first name, but he bloody well remembered the first time Draco had said his.  
They were both in Draco's dorm having a mini Christmas celebration despite Draco's protests. Harry had just won a game of wizarding chess against the Slytherin and Draco was cursing quietly, making Harry laugh.

-"Glad you're enjoying my misery, Harry."- Draco had said sarcastically, as if he hadn't noticed that he had called Harry by his first name. Harry had beamed for the rest of the week.

In any way, Harry hadn't noticed that he was the only one allowed to actually touch Draco without the blonde's consent (Draco would hex anyone who came anywhere near into his personal space in his mind. He wouldn't actually do it because he was scared of getting into trouble, but felt extremely uncomfortable and froze every time), whether it was holding hands, playful shoves, or arms linking. He hadn't noticed all of this until one January night, after leaving the Slytherin common room, he was confronted by none other than his best friend.

-"Alright. Where the hell have you been?"- he told him once Harry arrived to their dorm. Ron was alone, apparently reading something until he had seen Harry.

Harry shrugged.  
-"Out, I guess."-

-"Were you with Malfoy again?"- Ron asked. Harry limited himself to nod. Ron groaned.

-"Just wanted to make sure he got back safely."- Harry said, but it felt like a lie.

-"Rubbish!"-

-"What? It's the truth!" Harry defended stubbornly.

-"So, what? You're friends with him now?"- Ron asked incredulously.

-"Would that be so fucking bad!?"- Harry exploded. Ron stared at him for a long time. Or perhaps it was only for a few minutes. Harry couldn't focus. His head was spinning.

Finally, Ron tore his gaze away from him and looked down.

-"It's just...you're spending a lot of time with him."- Ron shrugged, and then more carefully,

-"It _is_ alright if you two are friends, but are you sure that's all you _feel_?"- He said, ever so quietly. Harry sat down on his bed.

They didn't spoke anymore but Harry couldn't sleep.  
Was he really spending that much time with Draco?

The next morning, after making sure that he was alone in the room, he took out Sirius' mirror.

-"Padfoot, you there?"- Harry asked. To his delight, Sirius appeared.

-" _Alright Haz?_ "- Sirius greeted cheerfully,  
-" _What's going on? You wouldn't call for me unless_ _something's going on_."-

-"I ah...I don't even know how to explain it. I just, I'm spending time with this boy and I didn't even realise that I spent that much time with him till Ron pointed it out yesterday and I don't even know how I feel about the entire thing."- Harry explained quickly.

-" _Well, Let's start small. How do you feel when you're with this boy_?"- Sirius asked, suddenly feeling a lump on his throat. This felt similar to when James had confessed to him that he liked Lily. Of course, Sirius had dismissed him at first because this was _James-lock-up-your-daughters-and-horses-Potter_ , but James had proven that he actually liked Lily. That he loved Lily.

Harry thought of the first time Draco had said his name,  
-"Happy."- Harry said without skipping a beat,  
-"At first, I hanged out with him to keep him from getting hurt. Now, I just really enjoy his company..I think."- Harry said. He thought about Draco's smile and he smiled unconsciously.

-" _Getting hurt?_ "-

-"It's a long story, but basically um...he's blind because he helped me during the war. And he was getting bullied in here, so I felt like it was my responsibility to help him."- Harry defended his actions.

-" _If he helped you willingly, it seems to me that he simply made a choice_."- Sirius said.

-"Still, I felt responsible for him. I _feel_ responsible for him."-

-" _Are you sure that's all you feel?_ "- Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Harry stared at the mirror in confusion. _Why did people kept telling him that?_  
He actually thought of how he felt. Of every moment he had shared with Draco. Sirius watched him through the mirror for a couple of minutes until Harry's eyes widened out in horror and realisation.

He liked Draco Malfoy.  
He fucking liked Draco Malfoy.

Sirius laughed.  
-" _You figured it out, didn't you?_ "-

-"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"- Harry muttered. He was panicking.

-" _Tell him how you feel, Haz._ "- Sirius suggested.

-"Merlin....Merlin! This is madness. This is absolutely bonkers!"- Harry exclaimed all panicky. Sirius laughed harder.

**~•~**

Harry was panting when he arrived to the Great Hall for dinner.  
He had searched literally everywhere in the goddamned castle for Draco. But the boy was nowhere to be found.

He stormed to the Slytherin table, specifically towards Zabini and Parkinson.

-"Where is he?"- Harry could barely notice that everyone was watching him intently and he really didn't care. Where was Draco?  
Zabini and Parkinson looked at each other and then at Harry.

-"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter. He's fine."- Parkinson started, but Harry could tell that she was nervous.

-"He'll be back in a week."- Zabini revealed quietly, staring at his goblet.

-"Why? Is he okay?"- Harry asked. Zabini looked him straight in the eye.

-"Oh, you know...he went for his regular _check_."- Zabini chose his words carefully, but Harry realised that there was more to it. Giving him a stiff nod, he went back to his table.

Was Draco really okay?  
Had something happened to him?

**~•~**

After Zabini had finally told him that Draco had had a surgery and that he needed time to heal, Harry was restless. He was in a horrible mood and he was always on edge.

-"Harry, _please_! I'm sure he'll be fine."- Hermione had told him, but before Harry could say something Ron told her,

-"Give him a break 'Mione. I would be worried too if it were you."- He had given her a knowing look and Hermione had shut up after that.

The night before Draco's arrival, Harry took the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak and went through one of the secret passageways that led to Honeydukes.  
There, he bought Draco's favourite treats and quickly returned to Hogwarts.

He really did try to sleep but it was useless. Moreover, he was just desperately hoping that Draco was alright.

The morning came and Harry couldn't wait any longer. He slid into the Slytherin common room and waited for Draco in his room, much to Zabini's dismay.

At exactly 8:00am, Draco came into the room, walking as quietly and carefully as possible. Harry noticed that something was different about him but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

He stood up from Draco's bed rather clumsily and gave Draco a nervous smile.

-"Welcome back."-

Draco's heart was beating loudly because when the _fuck_ had Harry James Potter grown to be so bloody handsome?  
Draco, albeit some difficulty, could finally see him again. He walked closer to Harry, until he could hear Harry's ragged breaths.

-" _By Salazar_ , Harry. Do you ever comb that hair of yours?"- Draco whispered, running his hands through Harry's hair. Harry leaned in and closed his eyes at the touch.

-"You can see."- Harry gasped in realisation, opening his eyes. Draco nodded.

-"I see you."-

Harry couldn't contain himself any longer and kissed him, earning a groan from Blaise.

-"Please just use a silencing spell. You know what? Nevermind. I'm leaving for breakfast."-

But neither Draco nor Harry had heard him, too lost in each other to care.

**~•~**

Draco was rather nervous.  
Harry had invited him to Remus' and Sirius' cottage because he lived with them and he wanted Draco to finally meet Sirius. Harry knew how badly Draco wanted to meet him.

Now, Draco had spoken with professor Lupin before and he was very nice. When Harry had told Lupin about their relationship, Lupin had smiled and said:  
"About time."

Sirius Black though, that was another story. Draco admired Sirius. He just couldn't believe how brave Sirius was, walking away from the Toujours-Pur-Blacks, coming out openly back then when he fell in love with Remus, and essentially being the person that Draco _aspired_ to be.

Draco had so many questions for Sirius.  
He wanted to talk with him about so many things, bond over so many things that they had in common, but most importantly, he wanted to finally have someone again.

His father was in Azkaban, his mother had died.  
To an extent, he felt alone. Sure, he had Harry, Pansy, and Blaise, of course. But he also wanted ( _needed_ ) family.  
And now, here he was, about to meet Sirius.

Draco fidgeted with his hands.

-"What if he doesn't like me?"- Draco asked with wide eyes. Lupin laughed.

-"Believe me, he'll love you."- Lupin said earnestly. Harry nodded in agreement as he took Draco's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together.

That effectively eased Draco a bit.

Remus opened the door and let them in.

-"Moony, that you?"- Draco heard Sirius' voice.

-"Yes Pads. Brought the kids."- Lupin yelled.

When Draco Malfoy saw Sirius Black, he felt home.

-"So, this is the famous Draco I keep hearing about."- Sirius greeted mischievously, making Harry blush. Draco cleared his throat.

-"H-hi Sirius. I believe we have a lot to discuss."- Draco said, fidgeting with his hands again. Sirius raised a brow and smiled fondly.

-"Indeed."-

**~T H E** **E N D~**


End file.
